Run
by Walking In Circles
Summary: Jack and Riddick have always been together, but then one night changes everything. The song is 'Run', by Snow Patrol. Please R


Ok, this is my first song fic, so bear with me if its kinda odd.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pitch Black (not that I actually mention them anyway) and I don't own the song "Run" by Snow Patrol.

* * *

**Run**- By Snow Patrol 

We'd been together for years. Running from planet to planet. Together, always together. I loved him, and he loved me. In his own way.

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

We could never stay anywhere for more than a week. But I didn't care. As long as I had him, I knew everything was all right, and always would be.

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

We had a fight. He hit me. That sent me over the edge. I walked out on him. Told him he had to run by himself now.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you can not hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

He found me eventually, told me he was sorry. I said sorry wouldn't cut it. Tried to get away. But before I did, he kissed me for the first time. And I changed my mind.

_Louder, Louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

We were almost caught one time. We got separated, I was stuck in an alleyway, and he was nowhere in sight. I wanted to call out to him, but I knew it would endanger both him and myself.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbyes_

_I nearly do_

I managed to get back to the hotel we were staying at, and I spent the night crying in the bathroom, thinking I would never see him again. In morning he was there, drying my tears. Then he said it was time for me to stay behind. And not like before when I would follow later. This time it would be for good.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you can not hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

He left me alone. But somewhere inside, I knew he was with me. I tried to get on with my life. Got a job, got a small apartment. Months afterwards I got a letter. It was from him, saying he was coming back to get me.

_Louder, Louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

When he came I told him I didn't want to leave. I had a new life. And I had fallen for someone else. But he wouldn't hear it. I told him to leave. To come back only if I ever asked him. He did so, and I didn't see him again for years.

_Slower, slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want's to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

I got married. But it wasn't working so a few years later I got a divorce, and took my daughter with me. At night I would tell her stories, about how her mommy used to have a great life with a man she loved very much. But she gave that up. And for what? Some continuity. A man who was too childish to be a husband and father. I never really wanted this life.

_Have heart, my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

Caitlyn, my daughter, would be afraid that I didn't love her when I told her of my feelings for this life I led. I would reassure her she was the only thing that was right with my life. She grew up knowing that.

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you can not hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

When Caitlyn was six, I got a phone call one day. All the voice said was "hey" I said hi back, then the voice hung up. I knew who it was. And I knew he would come to me, whether I wanted him to or not. And he did come to me, the next day. I told Caitlyn to go to her room and lock the door, and not to come out until I said so. I asked him why he waited seven years to come back to me. He said he was the one waiting for me, and he got tired. He wanted me back. I explained to him that I had a daughter who was a bigger obligation to me than he was. He understood, and said he would stay as long as he could.


End file.
